


Don't touch him!

by Candycrushgirl2015



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protective Adam, Soul Bond, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycrushgirl2015/pseuds/Candycrushgirl2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a lonely vampire but he finds his soulmate in Tommy. Will it work out or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adam sees Tommy for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do a vampire adommy love story so I figured that I'd give it a try lol.

Everyone knew Adam Lambert and the amazing voice that he had but they also knew that he was looking for his soulmate and all of his friends hoped that he would find his true love eventually. 

They decided to take Adam out to his favorite club for some good alcohol and dancing to get his mind off of things and to just have a good time. 

"Adam? Stop thinking of finding him so much and just have fun." Cass pleaded. 

Adam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "yeah you're right Cass. I just want to find him already it's been forever since I've been happy and had someone to wake up to. I want everything that comes with having someone to love and just be with."

"Adam I understand but when it happens it'll happen OK? Now have some fun for once."

Adam just smiled, kissed Cassidy on his cheek and headed out to dancefloor to dance with Sutan as he finally let himself go and have fun. They have been at the club for a few hours when Adam caught a sniff of someone who he just had to have and he followed the scent to a very beautiful blond haired angel and he felt an attraction to the blond haired man but he didn't want to frighten the guy who could be his soulmate. 

*I need to get to know him. He's so beautiful.* Adam thought as he watched the blond have a good time and Adam left before he did something he would regret in the end. 

Adam ran over to Cassidy and pulled him to the side, "we have to talk now!"

"Adam calm down and talk to me."

"Cass? I think I found my soulmate."

"what? Where?"

"he's here in the club and he's so beautiful."

"can you point him out to me?"

Adam led Cassidy to the railing and pointed out the blond, "that's him Cass."

"oh Adam he's beautiful."

"I know and I want him but I don't want to scare him off before I get a chance to know him."

"I know. Look let's head out of here and think of a way for you two to meet."

As they left the bar, Adam took one last look at the blond and walked out with a smile on his face.


	2. Tommy and Adam meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet but not how it was supposed to go

It's been 3 weeks since Adam first laid eyes on Tommy and his potential soulmate at the club and they were back at the club and Adam was watching Tommy on the dancefloor once again. Adam was with Cassidy, Isaac, Sutan, Terrence, Taylor and Monte he had talked to his friends about how to meet Tommy without scaring him away. They had agreed that the easiest way to meet Tommy was just to buy him a drink and start a conversation with him and take it from there.

Adam was getting ready to go and meet Tommy when he heard Tommy's voice and he sounded like he needed help with getting someone to leave him alone. Adam followed Tommy's voice and seen 3 guys had Tommy pinned against the wall trying to get with him. 

"look just leave me alone. I'm not looking forward to a hook up with anyone. I'm just trying to have fun." Tommy told them.

"Awww baby. We can have fun together." one of them said with a smirk on his face. 

Adam walled up behind Tommy and growled low enough for the guys to hear him but not scare Tommy and Tommy watched as the guys ran off.

"are you OK?" asked Adam. 

Tommy whipped around and saw Adam and slowly backed away, "please don't- don't hurt me." pleaded Tommy.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm the reason why those guys ran off because of my height."

"thank you for getting them to leave."

"you're welcome. I'm Adam." as he extended his hand for Tommy to shake.

Tommy looked down at Adam's hand and back at Adam as he took Adam's hand and replied, "I'm Tommy."

Both of them felt the spark be them and they quickly pulled away. 

"ummm can I buy you a drink?" Adam asked nervously. 

"uhhh sure. That be great." Tommy replied nervously as well. 

Adam and Tommy headed to the bar as they ordered their drinks they started talking and ended up talking all night long about anything and everything as well as having a few laughs and neither wanted to leave the other.


	3. I don't want to let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy head out for coffee after they leave the bar but Adam doesn't want to let Tommy leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be putting in song lyrics in the story see if you can catch them and from what song it's from

Tommy and Adam spent hours at the bar and they finally left the bar and stepped out into the cold night as Tommy shivered that Adam shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Tommy.

"thank you but what about you Adam?"

"don't worry about me besides the cold never bothered me anyway."

Tommy just laughed and shook his head and only said, "not you too."

"what did I say that's so funny?"

"my niece loves that song and constantly has me play it until I can't play anymore."

"do you want to go and get some coffee with me?"

"sure. I could use something hot right now."

Adam and Tommy headed to a diner and ordered coffee and kept up their conversation from the bar about everything and anything.

"I like your tattoos."

"thank you. I love horror movies."

"I can tell and they look good on you."

"thanks."

They enjoy each other's company and just enjoy being around each other and a few hours later Tommy realized that he had time and looked at Adam as he got up. 

"I'm sorry Adam but I have to go."

"no please don't go."

"I have to go. I have an audition tomorrow morning for a bass player in a band."

"oh OK. Good luck I hope you get it."

"thanks and good night Adam."

"good night Tommy."

Adam watched with a heavy heart as the guy who is his soul walk out the door and hoped that they would see each other again soon because he was at peace with Tommy than he has ever felt in a long time with anyone. 

**************  
The next day  
**************

Adam was holding auditions for a bass player and so far everyone had sucked and he was hoping for the last one to have some talent but he wasn't expecting who walked in as the last one to audition.

"Tommy."

Tommy's head snapped up at the mention of his name and felt his breath catch as he replied "Adam."

Monte looked between the two and asked, "you two know each other?"

"yeah we do. Adam had helped me out at a bar when 3 guys were messing with me and he told them to leave and they left and we spent the rest of the night just talking then I went home."

"Adam? Is that true?"

"yeah Monte it's true."

"OK then. Tommy? You ready for your audition?"

"yeah I'm ready."

"OK whenever you're ready."

Tommy took a deep breath and start playing the song *can't let you go* and Adam just smiled and nodded at Monte and Monte just nodded back. Tommy finished and looked at Adam and Monte. Adam got up, walked over to Tommy and said, "welcome to the band."

Tommy was speechless and just hugged Adam and kept saying thank you non stop and Adam just chuckled and held Tommy closer and said "I won't ever let you go. You mean too much to me to let you go now."

Adam felt Tommy nod in agreement and both of them finally got the chance to be closer to the other and a chance to know each other more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome :)


	4. Adam's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Adam's point of view

OK so not only is Tommy my soulmate but now he works for me too. Tommy is so beautiful and I had fallen for him the second I laid eyes on him that night and ever since then I want nothing more than to keep him safe. I just hope that I can be professional and not try to jump him with every move he makes.

I was not expecting him to walk in for the audition for the bass player position but I was relieved to see him walk in. I was thinking maybe I should've asked him what the audition was for but just being with him I never thought about it but I'm glad he's here now.

I'm so going to have a long chat with Cassidy later on and get advice on how to control my self around Tommy. That sounds easier said than done but I have to try so I don't scare him away from me and the band. 

Oops. I'm late for rehearsals.

Gotta go.


	5. Tommy's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's point of view

I guess I didn't pay attention to the flyer on who I was auditioning for but I got job so I'm not complaining because I get to do what I love. Adam's a cool guy and I think we get along with each other pretty good and we have a lot in common not to mention he's hot as hell and yeah I think I'm screwed. I think I'm already falling for him but I just got this awesome job and I don't want to blow it before I get a chance to play with everyone. I hope they like me.

I've gotta talk to my mom and see what I should do so I don't screw up at all. Maybe I'll talk to her after rehearsals.

Oh yeah have I mentioned that he has an amazing voice. 

Yep.

I'm screwed.

OK I gotta focus on playing.

Wish me luck. 

Rock on!

TJ


	6. Adam's talk with Cassidy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Cassidy talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been so busy. Here's a chapter for you

After rehearsals Adam and Cassidy agreed to meet up at Cassidy's place to talk. Adam gets there and Cassidy sits on the couch and waits for Adam to start on what's bothering him. Adam sits on the couch with Cassidy and sighs.

"Adam talk to me. What's wrong?"

"you remember the blond I pointed out that I said was my soulmate?"

"yeah what time him?"

"his name is Tommy Joe and he's my new bass player."

"oh wow."

"god Cass what am I going to do? He's so beautiful and it's going to be hard for me not to jump him when I'm around him all the time."

"I know just don't think about it so much OK?"

"OK and I want you to come with me on tour to help me fight wanting to jump him."

"yeah I'll go with you. I won't let you do a that will scare him away from you."

"thank you so much Cass it means a lot to me."

"no problem at all. That's what friends are for."

Adam just smiled and hugged Cassidy thought about how lucky he was to have a friend who really cares and understands when he needs someone to talk to and to help him out when he needs there to lean on.


End file.
